


Adventures of Genderbent Royal Woods

by Peridaniel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drag Queens, Genderswap, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: A collection of one shots from the ever-so-interesting alternate universe that is Genderbent Royal Woods.Rated T for some chapters getting pretty full of curse words.





	1. What a Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Loud fans. So I don't know if an anthology for the genderbent universe has been made yet (probably has lol), but I have a lot of ideas for it, so I'm just making a fanfic to dump all of the shorter ones. To start, here's a lighthearted and silly one pertaining to everyone's favorite group of entertainers: drag queens. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some... interesting makeovers, much to Leif's disapproval.

"Good, good, aaand... perfect!" Linka added the finishing touches to the makeup, and gave the hand mirror to his brother.

Lexx's face was glowing, with the blue and purple hair extensions complimenting the natural blond nicely. The dress he wore- which was actually Linka's old dress that she outgrew- tied the look all together.

"Perfect!" Lexx exclaimed. "Thanks a lot, ladies."

"No problem," Clare said. "My moms and I watch _Davie's Drag Pageant_ all the time! We're happy to help out a queen in the making."

"Yep," Linka said. 

Meanwhile, Leif had just gotten inside from playing out in the mud. It had recently rained pretty heavily, making the backyard perfect ground for mudsliding. He walked up the stairs to his room, trailing mud behind him. 

"Do you mind, Leif?" Lexx asked in disgust at his twin. "Your mud and horrible stench are taking away from my beauty!" 

"Yea, yea, whatev-" Leif trailed off when he saw what his twin brother looked like. "What the..."

"What?" Lexx asked. "Never seen a fabulous drag queen before?"

"Drag queen?" Leif asked back.

"Yes," Lexx replied. "I've been watching _Davie's Drag Pageant_ and I like their styles, so I asked Linka and Clare to give me a drag queen makeover." The girls smiled and waved at Leif. 

"You've gotta be kidding me," Leif said. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do."

"You're just jealous that _I'm_ in touch with my feminine side," Lexx said. "You, on the other hand, wouldn't know feminine if all the girls in our class slapped you in the face!"

"Joke's on you!" Leif shouted back. "All the girls in our class _have_ slapped me in the face!" 

"Big surprise," Lexx replied dryly.

"What's going on in here?" Loki asked as he walked in the room with Loni and Levi. "I'm _trying_ to video chat with Bebe!"

"And I'm trying to solve an experiment!" Levi said. "Which is hard to do when all I'm hearing is aimless roughhousing!" 

"Lexx is trying to be a drag queen like the ones on that stupid show he watches," Leif told them. "Linka and Clare gave him a makeover."

"Wait, you mean _Davie's Drag Pageant_?" Loni asked. "I watch that show, like, all the time!"

"You do?" Leif asked.

"I watch that show, too!" Loki said. "It's literally the best show ever!"

"If you two could give Lexx a drag makeover, can you give us one, too?" Loni asked, sitting on the bed with Loki.

"Sure!" Linka replied with a smile. "You want one, too, Levi?"

"As pointless as it seems to imitate the appearance of the opposite sex for reasons aside from gender dysphoria," Levi replied, "Sure!" he finished with a smile, sitting with Loki and Loni. 

"Did someone say _Davie's Drag Pageant_?" The kids jumped and turned around, startled, to see Lars at the door. "I love that show. Necrosia is my favorite. Her dark atmosphere and corpse-like looks are to die for."

"Are _all_ of you drag queens now?" Leif asked, shocked.

"We can give you a makeover to look like her like we're doing with the other guys!" Clare offered. 

"You would?" Lars asked. He sat on the bed along with the others. "I would love that."

"Can I get one, too?" Lynn asked, following Lars into the room. 

"Come on!" Leif shouted. "Even _you_ wanna be a drag queen?"

"Sure," Lynn replied. "Need some femininity once in a while. Balances things out."

"Well, we can give you one, too, Lynn," Linka said. 

"Sweet," Lynn said. 

One by one, each one of the Loud brothers asked for a drag queen makeover as Leif stared in horror as each of the makeovers were being done and the brothers looked fondly at their new effeminate selves in the mirror. 

"And, we're finally done with all of you!" Clare exclaimed with exhaustion after putting the finishing touches on Luke's makeup.

"Thanks, sis," Luke said, looking in the mirror at himself. 

"You know, it's not too late for you to get one, too, Leif," Linka told her little brother.

"No way!" Leif shouted in reply. "You all look stupid! I'm not joining in on this!"

"Your loss," Clare said. "You know, Linka, I wish we could do drag. It seems really fun."

"Actually, Clare, we can," Linka replied, showing Clare her phone. "Here's a drag _king_ tutorial!"

"Whoa!" Clare looked at the phone in excitement.

"This whole family is insane!" Leif shouted. 

"What's everybody doing up here?" Lynn Sr. and Richard entered the room, looking at their children and Clare. 

"They're all dressing in drag!" Leif shouted back. "Its stupid and annoying!"

"Why, you all look beautiful!" Richard said to his sons. 

"Yea!" Lynn Sr. said. "Why don't I get the camera and take a picture of you guys?" 

Leif screamed and left the room. "I'm out!"

"What's his problem?" Richard asked. 

The brothers shrugged.

"He's just being a real _drag_!" Lane replied, his siblings groaning in response. "Get it?"


	2. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke brings home the Sam chick he had been talking about. Except for one thing: Sam's not a chick. And hypermasculine 13 year old Lynn doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just gonna warn ahead of time: This chapter contains a lot of homophobia, of the immature middle school boy variety, and slurs. None of what's said in this fic reflect my opinions (I'm LGBT myself). 
> 
> That being said, hope you like this chapter.

"Bye, Clare," Linka said to her friend as she walked in the house.

"Wait, I can't come over today?" Clare asked. 

"Sorry, Clare," Linka replied with a sympathetic smile. "Luke said he was gonna introduce us all to his new girlfriend today. He had a crush on this girl named Sam for months, and they're finally a thing now."

"Oooh, I'll leave you to that then," Clare said with a smile. "When you get to school tomorrow, tell me _all_ the details!"

"Right!" Linka opened the door and walked in to her brothers, all gathered in the living room. 

"Hey, sis," Lane greeted. "You didn't see Luke walking near you with his lady, did ya?"

"Nope," Linka replied. "No sign of him yet."

"Well, he better get here soon!" Lynn said. "I wanna see how hot she is!"

"She's probably a sweet killer rocker queen," Loki said. 

"Yea," Leif agreed. "She's probably real hot stuff."

"You guys do realize that it's _Luke's_ girlfriend, right?" Linka asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, come on," Lexx replied, rolling his eyes. "We can still appreciate her looks."

"Yea," Loki said. "It's not like we're gonna try and get in her pants."

"If you say so," Linka said. She looked out the window. "Here he comes!" She looked closer. "With a... boy?"

"What?" the siblings all responded simultaneously. 

At that moment, Luke walked in, followed by the boy Linka was talking about. He had blond hair that spiked up high in the air and had a blue streak in the front. He wore a blue jacket and purple jeans. 

"Hi, guys," Luke greeted his siblings. 

"I thought you said you were introducing us to Sam today," Loni said in confusion.

"Yea," Luke replied coolly. "This is Samuel Sharp. My new boyfriend." He held hands with the boy next to him.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" Sam chirped. "Lukie has told me so many nice things about you guys!" 

"Nice to meet you, too!" Linka replied without missing a beat. "I'm Linka. Luke's sister."

"She's our heart and soul," Luke told Sam with a smile. "A feminine flower in a house full of us sweaty dudes." 

"I see," Sam responded, laughing. 

Luke's brothers then walked up to Sam, introducing themselves one by one. The only one that stood by was Lynn, who stared at the couple with a face of shock. 

"And who are you?" Sam asked Lynn.

"He's Lynn," Luke replied. "What's wrong?" he asked his little brother, leaning over a bit.

"You're queer?" Lynn whispered in shock. 

"I'm bisexual," Luke replied. "Big deal. What's your damage?" 

"I can't believe my brother is a fucking fag!" Lynn stage whispered. 

Loki and Linka walked over, hearing Lynn's remarks. 

"What's wrong with being gay or bi?" Linka asked. 

"It's so _gross_ and _weird_!" Lynn replied. "And now my brother is deciding that he's one of them! It makes me wanna puke!"

"Oh, grow up, Lynn," Loki scolded his brother. "Some boys like boys, and Luke is one of them. Deal with it."

"And it's not a decision," Luke said, glaring at Lynn. "I've always liked boys along with girls. It's always been a part of me, and it always will be." 

"Whatever," Lynn mumbled. He shoved Luke out of the way and walked into his room.

* * *

The next morning, the boys and Linka were all getting ready for school. Luke walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower with a towel tied around his waist, making his way to his room to get dressed. Suddenly, he felt a football hit his stomach, followed by Lynn tackling him and knocking him over.

"Smear the queer!" Lynn shouted. 

"What the hell?" Luke asked angrily, shoving Lynn off of him.

"Why don't you take that towel off your waist and send a picture to Sammy boy?" Lynn taunted. "I'm sure he'd love to have that up his ass later!"

"Fuck off," Luke said, entering his room and slamming the door. 

"What's your problem?" Linka asked. 

"He's a fag, that's my problem!" Lynn yelled in reply.

"So what?" Linka asked. "Clare has two moms. You've never minded that."

"That's different," Lynn said. "I don't see them often. They're not rubbing their homo agenda in my face!"

"Neither is Luke!" Linka responded. "There isn't any 'homo agenda'! He just has a boyfriend and that's it. You're the only one choosing to be bothered by it." 

"Why does he have to be queer, though?" Lynn whined.

"Well, the most common theory of homosexuality and bisexuality is due to an unusual formation of the hypothalamus," Levi replied. 

"See?" Lynn said. "Unusual! It's not natural!"

"On the contrary, same sex mating couples have been observed in over 400 species," Levi pointed out, "so 'unnatural' wouldn't necessarily be correct."

"Can it, Levi!" Lynn yelled. 

"I'm simply stating facts," Levi said. "Now, if you could please get your needlessly homophobic posterior out of the way, I would like to get to the bathroom line before I'm forced to be the last one inside." He walked around Lynn and behind the brothers who were gathered in front of the bathroom. 

"Talk to me when you're done being an immature dick," Linka said, getting behind Levi.

* * *

Lynn sat at lunch that day with his friends, talking with them about annoying siblings. 

"My sister is the bane of my existence," James, one of the boys, said. "She did nothing last night but blast her Shawn Nemdes music so loud it could probably be heard on the other side of the planet!"

"My brother brought home his girlfriend last night," Tristan, another boy, said. "They made out in the middle of the kitchen. While I was trying to eat!" 

"Not as bad as my brother bringing his _boyfriend_ home!" Lynn shouted. 

"Wait, your brother's a fag?" Tristan asked. "Oh my god, I feel bad for you! Must be so disgusting, living with him!"

"It was disgusting just seeing them," Lynn responded. "They even call each other 'Lukie' and 'Sammy' all the time! It's so weird and gross!" 

"Ick, they probably butt fucked, too," James said. "In your house."

"I know!" Lynn said back. "I just hope he doesn't try anything with me!"

"Those fags go for any guy they can stick their dick in," Tristan said, gagging. "I wouldn't pick up anything in front of him, man."

"Definitely not."

* * *

Lynn came home from all of his sports practices after school that day. Everyone else was home, scattered about. 

"Where's the resident queer?" Lynn asked Lane. "He in you guys' room?" 

Lane glared at him before pulling his briefs above his head as hard as he could.

"What was that for?" Lynn asked after crying in pain and stuffing his underwear back in his shorts. 

"Luke has already had a bad enough day," Lars said from the corner of the room. "The last thing he needs is his immature, homophobic brother making things worse."

"What happened to him?" Lynn asked. "Could his sissy faggot ass not take a little teasing?" 

"It wasn't just 'a little teasing', dumbass," Loki said angrily. "I saw it myself. Some of the kids at school saw him and Sam holding hands and they took them outside where the teachers weren't watching and beat them up." 

"And they would have kept doing it if me and Loki hadn't stopped it," Lane added. "I dumped some of my gag vomit on them and Loki kicked one of em in the balls."

"I told em that no one's allowed to pick on my little brothers but me," Loki said. 

"And we're not letting _you_ give him more crap about it," Linka said. 

"What?" Lynn asked. "It's not like I'm _that_ bad about it!" 

"You tackled him this morning like a wild animal on unsuspecting prey," Levi stated. "Plus, you've been calling him rather uncouth homosexual-targeted slurs all day. So, on the contrary, you are indeed 'that bad about it.'"

"Come on, I'm just joking around!" Lynn said in attempt at defense. 

"Well, no one's laughing but you," Lars replied.

Lynn grumbled and walked up the stairs, thinking about what they were saying. He looked thoughtfully down at the floor. Luke was beaten up at school for no other reason than being with who he wanted to be with... and Lynn was being no better. 

_Why am I giving him crap about it?_ he thought to himself. _He and Sam look happy together, and I should be happy for him._ He then realized what he needed to do.

He walked over to Luke and Lane's room and knocked. "Luke? You in there?"

"Go away!" Luke yelled from the other side of the door. "I don't want to deal with your shit right now!"

"Yea, the others told me what happened to you at school today," Lynn said. "And I realized just how bad it is that so many people, including me, still believe that. And I wanted to apologize."

Luke opened the door, an eyebrow above a black eye raised. "Apologize?"

"Yea," Lynn replied. "I should have _never_ acted like that. You're my big brother. I should be happy for you and any partner you have, whether they're a boy or a girl."

"I'm glad you grew up and stopped being a dick," Luke said with a smile. "Well, at least in regards to how you treat LGBT dudes."

"So, you forgive me?" Lynn asked.

"Of course I do, bro," Luke replied. "Just don't call me 'queer' or 'fag' ever again, or you'll be getting a mega-swirly."

"Promise," Lynn said, hugging his brother. 

The two brothers embraced as Lynn learned his lesson. The guys were never gonna let him hear the end of it, but he didn't really care anymore. His bro being happy was more important anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, middle school boys can be immature as hell about gay stuff. I would know. My school bus also takes middle schoolers and I had to ride with people like that all year. People who generalize gay people and call them fags cause they don't know any better. And I really wanted to clock em. 
> 
> I hope I wrote this well. I didn't want to make out Lynn to be a fully 100% bad character here as much as just what I said above: an immature 13 year old boy that doesn't know anything. Next chapter in progress. Later!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand we end the first of who knows how many genderbent Royal Woods one shots with a pun. Hope you liked this and I hope you'll enjoy the future one shots I have in mind! Later!


End file.
